Teddie Bear
by Happy-Helper
Summary: ONESHOT! Husky is out swimming and is almost reeled in my a bunch of fisherman. Guess who comes to his aid? Warning: male kissing, if you don't like that please don't read. Rated T just in case.


Hey everyone! This is a little oneshot to keep everyone happy while I work on Would You Stay with Me? It's got some cute SenrixHusky love. I always am tempted to do a story where they do a bit more then kiss and snuggle but then I think of the ages and I wonder if it's wrong... I don't know Maybe it's just me....

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

Husky leaned back against the bolder and patted down his silvery hair with a towel. He closed his eyes and felt the sun warming his skin and drying his body. He was swimming in the lake near their campsite, fishing as usual. The water was a sparkling bluish green and glistened under the sun's gentle rays.

The fish that he had collected lay next to him in a small basket that Nana and Senri had weaved for him, to make the load easier to carry. He patted it, feeling the fine edges of the wood as he traced the patterns. As much as he didn't really want to say anything, he did rather like it.

Husky stood and stretched. His pale skin reflected from the water and blurred the finer lines of his feminine like face. He stared at his reflection for a moment before touching his cheeks and running the tips of his fingers over his face. It bothered him sometimes that he looked so much like… like a girl. But he supposed he would just have to deal with it, if only until he was a little bit older.

He picked up the makeshift lance, looking at the water. Maybe he should get just a few more fish. After all, Cooro was always hungry. And Senri would most likely need a few extra. Before that he could always, stop into town and sell the rest. They were running low on funds again. He sighed. For some reason, he always thought just a little bit too much about those kinds of things. Except however, when it came to jewels.

Husky blushed. That had gotten him in a mess several times before. But sometimes it's just worth it, he thought touching the pearl earrings his mother gave him. He missed her sometimes but knowing she loved him made things better. Knowing that when the tips of his fingers grazed over the earrings, they were a symbol of her love. And it wasn't as if he wasn't around people who cared for him. Cooro was his first real friend. And as eccentric as he was, he wanted to stay near him. Nana even though she annoyed him to no end with her girlish ways was a dear friend too. And then there was Senri… he was just a different story.

Husky shook his head and stepped into the lake, feeling the cold water slowly move higher on him. Lance in hand, he held out his arms and dove head first into the water. The tattoos on his neck pulsed and stretched into gills. The surge from them went down his body and encased his waist. He could feel the scales spouting from his waist and his legs infusing as one, into a fin. He moved his body into a rhythm and swam through the water with ease.

He was quite used to this by now. Be a +Anima for a years would do that to you. Before he most likely would have panicked, but being in water made him feel the most at ease.

He spotted several fish and moved with them. Some tried to avoid him, as if knowing his intentions and others hesitated between going closer to him and staying away. It wasn't as if Husky could completely understand them, but it was clear that most of them had the same thought process. He watched some of them swim next to him and thought something odd. Was eating them a little it cannibalistic?

He smiled and shook the thought way. He got his weapon ready and aimed. As he was about to stab through a fish, something encased him and he let go of the lance. He struggled and tried to free himself. He stopped for a moment and wrapped his fingers around the thin wires. It was a fishing net.

Having it happen once was humiliating, and now it seemed like it was getting ridiculous. He was not amused in the least. He tried to find some sort of opening in the net but it seemed as though this one was made pretty well and he was being pulled by some experienced people. He shook and pulled at the wire to no avail. It seemed the more he struggled, the more he was getting tangled in the trap.

He was beginning to feel helpless. The last time he was saved by Senri who was just coming to get him by chance. What if he didn't come this time? He felt as though his throat was constricting on him. It was like he couldn't breathe. The last time he felt like this was… right before he had gotten his +Anima. Memories flooded his mind of him desperately clawing at the water, of his helplessness, of choking on water…

Husky was close to the surface and every once and a while he could feel the breeze of the air. He wanted to call out but what if they were people who didn't like +Anima? What would happen to him? What if they were dealers or something?

Husky felt the grass come in contact with his body and shut his eyes tight. He shook and desperately tried to pry himself from the net.

"Let go of me!" he yelled when he could finally find his voice. He could feel the net being released and lashed out when a hand grabbed his arm. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Husky?" Husky stopped his thrashing at hearing Senri's low and calm voice. He looked up and saw a confused expression on his face. When Husky was going to ask what happened to the people, he saw that Senri's bear arm was slowly transforming back into a normal human on. The hair fused back into his skin and he flexed his fingers. He scared them off like he did the last time.

"I'm sorry…" Husky whispered, blushing slightly, "I thought you were someone else…"

Senri nodded. He hesitated, wondering if he should help him or let go like Husky had asked. He watched as Husky's fin morphed back into two pale, thin legs and the scales disappeared.

Husky looked down at the ground, ashamed of himself. No matter what happened it seemed like Senri or one of them was always there to help him. He felt… useless. He flexed his legs and brushed away Senri's hand. He glared at the ground and pulled up his legs, hugging them. Must he always be humiliated?

"You ok?" Senri asked settling next to him. He discarded the net and watched Husky, feeling a bit odd.

"I'm fine." Husky said.

"Don't look it…" Senri replied. He tried to get a look at Husky's face only to have the boy push his head down more into his knees. He sat back and just watched the water roll from his silvery hair and drop onto his pale skin. The water droplets made Husky look, if possible, more feminine and pretty.

If those men had gotten their hands on him… Senri's hand balled into a tight fist and he looked away. He didn't really understand why it bothered him so much, but it did.

Husky's shoulders shook and he wrapped his arms around his torso. Senri automatically wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him to his chest. Husky snuggled into his side, shivering. He gave this shudder and seemed to have a hard time breathing right.

Senri saw the towel a few feet away but didn't know if he should leave the boy's side to get it. It was like he was going into shock or something. So he rubbed up and down his arms and clutched Husky closer, trying to lean his warm.

"You… can let go." Senri looked down and saw a bright blush coating Husky's cheeks. Senri smiled and pulled him onto his lap. Husky's blush grew.

"Look… thank you for helping me… but you really don't have to hold me like this.." Senri rested his head atop Husky's and shrugged. It felt right to do this. It definitely seemed right.

Senri cupped Husky's cheek and forced him to stare up at him. He had this pleading look that really bothered Senri. Like he was trying to hold himself together. Past that there was flecks of remaining helplessness. Senri stroked his cheek. And leaned down, touching theirs heads together. Husky looked down, his blush spreading. If Senri kept embarrassing him, it might stay on his cheeks permanently.

"I don't think I have a fever…" he mumbled. Senri wasn't listening. He leaned down more and brushed his lips against Husky's. It was like touching flower petals, they were so soft. Husky's eyes widened for a moment and he jerked back. Senri watched the emotions run over his face faster then he could really catch them. Husky touched his lips and he gave this shy stare. It was never like Husky to act so shy about anything and it was… cute.

"That was… different." Husky said. He leaned up and hesitated a second. He captured Senri's lips and Senri held him close. Husky pulled back after a few moments and smiled. Senri smiled back and let the boy lean against his chest.

"You know, I could get used to you saving me if each time this happens." Senri laughed and patted his head. He leaned back with Husky on his chest. He was happy when he felt his breathing even out. He sighed in his sleep and Senri stroked his hair. It was definitely times like this when he was glad to be like a teddy bear.

* * *

TADA! All done! Read and Review please! And keep reading and reviewing on my other story Would You Stay with Me? so I can get more chapters faster! Thank you to everyone who reviews especially Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her who is a constant hep to me! ^.^


End file.
